The Second King's Demise
by Mikihisa 'Thunderwolf' Uematsu
Summary: This is what I believe will happen at the end of One Piece. Read and Review. Somewhat Implied LuxRo and LuXNa
1. Prolouge Part 1: Execution

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

"Refer to speech"

"**Screaming or an attack being called"**

'_Thoughts'_

-Sound effect-

Summary: This is my take on what will happen at the end of One Piece.

_**A/N: Before I begin I'd like to say a few things.**_

_**4 The prologue takes place in the OP world 12 years after the start of the series in which Luffy becomes the King of Pirates (there have been many fics were this has happened so I don't see why I can't do it).**_

_**I don't watch the anime nor do I have to since I can read the manga for all the information I need on One Piece or use the One Piece Wikia Wiki for something's I didn't quiet get. Most of the crew will have already completed their dreams in this fic.**_

_**Prologue: The Death of the Second King**_

_**500 years ago, Louge town**_

Several marine battle ships slowly came into the port of Louge town circling a single pirate ship. The pirate ship in question bared a grinning Jolly Roger with a straw hat upon its head.

Upon the lion head bow of the ship, stood a male with black hair that stood close to six feet tall. He wore a red captain's coat that had the same Jolly Roger as the pirate flag of the ship and a straw hat on his head. Beneath the coat he had a red vest and black jean like shorts and wore sandals on his feet. The pirate king's eyes were cast in shadow and his arms were crossed as he silently stood on the head of the Thousand Sunny as Louge town came into view.

"Luffy…are you sure about this?" a female voice asked. An orange haired woman walked up to her captain followed by the rest of the crew who stared at the back of their captain.

"Yeah, there's no other way is there Nami?" Luffy asked.

The crew stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Has it really been twelve years everyone?" a long nosed, black haired male asked, staring up at the sky. Ussop had matured greatly over the years. He had more muscle than when he had first joined, he had the Sogeking mask strapped to his side while wearing the red cape that now had the golden Kanji for 'King Of Snipers' on the back of it. He still wore his green/gray overalls and He held the gigantic slingshot Kabuto in his right hand and still wore his traditional brown overalls and boots. He could now wield the giant slingshot as a staff and could use it almost as well as Nami.

"Yeah, twelve wonderful, super years" a tall, Speedo wearing, blue haired male responded. Franky had gotten somewhat taller since he last joined but that was the only real change. He still had the same blue hair, same metallic nose, and the same odd body along with his strange fashion sense as the crew had never seen him wear shoes nor had they seen him in anything but his black Speedo and Hawaiian shirt combination.

"We've accomplished a lot in those years haven't we?" Luffy asked, staying with his back to the crew.

"Some more than others captain" a black haired female said with a small smile. Nico Robin looked lovely, wearing a pure black outfit that hid most of her body.

The blonde haired cook of the crew lit one of his cancer sticks and proceeded to shorten his lifespan little by little, "what's going to happen after…well…you know?" he asked, not really wanting to talk about what was a few minutes away. Sanji's hair had grown somewhat over the years and reached down to his neck, the crew had never seen his left eye; he still wore his traditional black suit and beneath it wore a long sleeved blue shirt with black horizontal stripes.

"I don't know Sanji, Whatever you guys want to do with the rest of your lives" Luffy said, "In a few minutes I'll no longer be Captain of…"

"Luffy, you can stop right there" a green haired male said. Roronoa Zoro untied the bandana around his head and tied it around his right shoulder. Strapped to his back was a large black sword with a cross hilt that had at one point belonged to Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk. The former world's greatest swordsman having given Zoro his black sword upon his defeat and death. Wadō Ichimonji and Shuusui were strapped to the left of his green haramaki sash. Zoro had a black tank top and wore a pair of black pants with his black boots.

"…" Luffy stayed silent, his eyes cast in darkness due to his straw hat.

"You'll always be our captain Luffy…even if you…even if you aren't here with us p-physically…" a small cracked voice said. Tony-Tony Chopper hadn't changed much if you didn't count the bit of noticeable silver fur on around his face and some on his back.

Luffy slowly rose a hand up and placed his face in his right hand. His Nakama for twelve years watched his shoulders tremble slightly with concerned looks on their faces.

"Luffy…?" a worried voice asked.

"It's nothing…It's just…I-I really picked some great…some great…N-Nakama for this crew didn't I?" Luffy asked his voice cracking.

Nami walked up to her captain, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "the best Luffy" she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Luffy regained his composure and placed his hand on top of Nami's, "I'm sorry Nami…" he said in an apologetic tone.

"For what?" she asked.

"We sailed together for twelve years and you weren't able to complete your map of the world" Luffy said the pirate king finally turned around and Nami smiled noticing that his goofy grin hadn't changed throughout the years.

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "silly, we didn't visit every Island in the Grand line…I'd have to make a few more trips through the grand line to get it done"

"I know you'll complete it eventually Nami" Luffy said, embracing her (Sanji had looked the other way) "You're the best Navigator I know…plus you'll get rich when you sell it to a couple of sailors or pirates" he said with a grin knowing about his navigators love of money.

Nami smiled, "Thanks captain" she let go of his hand and he broke the embrace.

Luffy smiled at her before he stepped down from the Thousand Sunny's figurehead. His eyes gazed at his Nakama before he smiled sad but proud at the same time. The ship was only a few more minutes away from Louge town and Luffy knew that he had these precious last minutes to say goodbye to his Nakama. With that thought walked over to his first mate.

Zoro stared at Luffy with an impassive look on his face, "…"

"Remember what I said to you that day you became part of my crew?"

Zoro closed his eyes and smiled slightly.

"_The world's greatest Swordsman? That's great! Your new boss is going to be the pirate king if you can't accomplish that then…."_

"…you'd be very embarrassed about it" Zoro repeated and opened his eyes.

Luffy nodded and smiled, "and it happened didn't it? Thanks for everything Zoro"

"Same to you captain" the man said with a nod. The two stared at each other before they pounded each others fists in a true gesture of friendship.

Zoro just watched his captain walk away before closing his eyes again.

"_I…see" Mihawk calmly sheathed his sword and turned to Zoro, the wounds from swordsman's greatest technique "3000 World Asura" bleeding profusely._

"_Your third blade…had been shattered with that last attack, yes?"_

_Zoro narrowed his eyes and held out Wado Ichimonji and Shuusui. The__Sandai Kitetsu_ _blade was shattered at his feet._

"_You'll be needing a new one" Mihawk unstrapped his sword from his back._

"_Mihawk…" Zoro said in disbelief._

"_With this…Roronoa Zoro…you are now…the worlds greatest swordsman" with that the Hawk eyes Shichibukai fell._

"_Zoro!"_

_The bloody green haired swordsman turned to his smiling captain and grinned despite being on the verge of collapse, "It's only that the world's greatest swordsman be part of the pirate king's crew right?" he asked weakly._

_Luffy only grinned._

Zoro crossed his arms over his chest and smiled once more.

1-1-1

Luffy walked up to Sanji and smiled "Looks like I won't be stealing your meat anymore huh Sanji?" Luffy asked.

Sanji closed his visible eye before opening it again a few seconds later, regaining what little composure he had left "No, I guess not" he said in a hoarse tone.

"I'm really going to miss your cooking Sanji" Luffy said.

The Black leg cook could only nod, he was afraid to speak lest he wanted to break down in front of his captain.

Luffy placed a hand on his shoulder, "hey, c'mon Sanji…if you cry…do you think Zoro's ever going to let you live it down?"

"Hell no I won't" Zoro responded with a smirk.

Sanji turned to Zoro, "Oh? Screw you world's greatest Shit head!" he yelled.

"What the FUCK did you just call me?" Zoro asked, unsheathing Shuusui.

"You heard me Marimo!" Sanji said, launching a kick at Zoro's head which the swordsman blocked with his sword.

"_Hey, Sanji you got to take a look at this fish it's awesome!"_

_Sanji sighed before walking towards the aquarium built into the ship. When he arrived he took a look at the fish and turned to his captain, "Luffy it's just an Elephant Tuna from east blue it…" he stopped and blinked…since when were elephant tuna's available in the grand line?_

"_Luffy…were did you get that fish?" he asked, in a shaky voice._

"_I was fishing" Luffy said puzzled, "I caught this guy…I also saw a whole bunch of other fish in…"_

_Sanji felt his breath catch in his throat, "N-No…it can't be" he said. He turned around and ran towards the deck of the ship. He looked down into the crystal clear water and the cigar fell from his mouth, "I-It's…"_

_He could identify about one thousand of the fish swimming in the ocean below him…all of them came from a different ocean._

"_Sanji?" Luffy asked, walking up to his cook._

"_Luffy…"_

_Luffy watched as Sanji turned to him, tears spilled from his eyes, "Thank you…Captain"_

Luffy watched the two brawl with amusement in his eyes before shaking his head and walking over to Ussop.

"I can only assume that you're making me captain" Ussop said crossing his arms.

The bit of humor in his voice didn't escape Luffy however and he knew the marksman was joking, "Heh, you've changed a lot in these past Twelve years Ussop…especially after we visited Elbaph"

"Yeah…well…it happens" the Sniper King said. Ussop sighed, "Why do this for us Luffy?" he asked.

"It's like I told you guys when they had us surrounded, If you guys were to die then I'd have no reason to keep going on even if I was the King of pirates I wouldn't be here without you guys"

"Luffy…"

"I've gladly given up my life for all of you…you're my Nakama, what reason would I want to keep living without you guys by my side?" he said with his child like smile.

"Ano, what if…what if some of us don't want to keep living after you die…what if…?"

"Chopper," Luffy said, in a serious tone, staring at the small doctor "I've already completed my dream, so has Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Ussop (A/N: partially, it is after all perfectly natural to fear) and Robin" the man said counting off his fingers, "but …Brook still has to keep his promise to Laboon, Nami still has to draw her map of the world and you…you have to find that miracle cure don't you? I knew that when I became pirate king two years ago that I wouldn't be sticking around for a long time" Luffy said.

Chopper waked up to his captain with tears streaming down his eyes. Luffy crouched slightly to keep eye contact with him, "you're a great doctor Chopper, and I know that if any doctor in this world or the next deserves to cure every sickness out there…it's you"

Chopper only nodded before he broke down. Ussop went to comfort the deer. Luffy stared at the two and smiled, "thank you…Ussop, Chopper"

Ussop and Chopper watched him go.

_The crew watched as various smoke pellets went off creating a thick smokescreen. Slowly Sogeking walked towards them. His body hidden behind his red cape._

_Luffy stared at Sogeking confused, "hey, Sogeking where's Ussop?"_

_Sogeking slowly unmasked making Luffy and Chopper's jaws drop somewhere around their knees._

"_Ussop?" they asked in unison._

_Ussop smiled at them and parted the red cape. His body was more built, his hair longer and various scars were shown throughout his body._

_With Luffy's permission Ussop was allowed to live with the giants of Elbaph for six months. The crew had never seen or heard from him for that time._

"_Sorry to keep you all waiting so long…shall we get going?" he asked._

"_Well you did delay us for six months…you better have gotten stronger long nose" Zoro said._

_Ussop proved his powerthe next time they were ambushed by marines. He not only took some of them out from a distance with his superb sniping skills but he had also used the giant slingshot and wielded it similar to a staff to take out several marines in close combats._

He stood and walked over to Robin, Franky and Brook.

"You're going to stick by your decision aren't you Captain?" Robin asked. She hadn't bothered hiding the sad tone in her voice.

Luffy nodded, "yes"

"You truly are a good man Straw hat" Franky said, attempting to keep his composure.

Luffy tilted his head in Brook's direction, "Brook?"

The skeleton gave a small chuckle, "don't be fooled, I may be silent but in reality I'm shedding some tears…I just don't have tear ducts or eyes to show them"

"Skull joke?" Luffy asked, causing the skeleton to laugh.

"Yohohoho…yes indeed"

"Brook, could I get one more song from you?" Luffy asked.

"Of course…Captain" Brook said, before pulling his Violin and bow out. He began a slow haunting melody that turned into a cheerful song.

Luffy nodded at him while the song kept playing.

"_He's still waiting for you"_

_Brook slowly turned to Luffy, "w-what?"_

"_Laboon, we met him just as we were entering the grand line…he's still waiting at your promised cape"_

_Brook began to shake indicating the tears of joy he would've spilled had he been alive._

"Thanks for the ship Franky" Luffy said shaking the Cyborg's massive hand.

Franky nodded, "Y-Yeah…you-you're welcome"

"_So that's it then…Raftel?" Franky asked, as the island came into view._

"_Yes" Nami said._

"_I see…" Franky suddenly raised his arms above his head, "…SUPER!" he screamed out surprising his crewmates, "BEAT THAT ICEBURG I BUILT A SHIP THAT MADE IT TO THE END OF THE WORLD!"_

Luffy walked towards Robin and much to Luffy's surprise Robin embraced him, "you truly are a great man Monkey D. Luffy" she said, running a hand through his hair.

Luffy hugged her back, "Thank you Robin"

_"First Ao Kiji and now this! If this goes on forever even good natured people like you will hate me, betray me and look at me like a demon…that is what I'm most afraid of! That's why I didn't want you to come rescue me! If it's a life I'll lose eventually I might as well die now!" Robin said, from the top of the judicial tower._

_Spamdam laughed and pointed at the worlds government flag, "this flag represents the unity of over 170 nations in the four seas and the grand line, this isb the world! Do you understand how insignificant you are against us? Do you understand how large the organization after her is?" he asked, pointing to Robin._

"_I understand…Sogeking"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Shoot that flag down"_

_The sniper king did so and Spamdam screamed in shock at watching the flag burn, "Do you realize that you've just declared war on the world? Do you think you'll survive against the entire world as your enemies?"_

"_I"D BE HAPPY TO LIVE WITH THAT!" Luffy screamed._

_He turned to Robin "Robin, I haven't heard it from you yet" he said, "SAY YOU WANT TO LIVE!"_

_The raven haired archeologist stared down at her captain and momentarily recalled her life, recalled Jaguar D. Saul's words, "Someday…you will find Nakama that will protect you with their lives!"_

_The archeologist cried as she said the words her captain wanted to hear, "I WANT TO LIVE!"_

"No, thank you captain" she said, hugging him tighter. Luffy held her for a few seconds before breaking the embrace.

He walked to the front of the Thousand Sunny once more. He sighed seeing the port getting clearer and clearer with each passing second.

On the port he could see a large line of marine's that faced each other. Each of the soldiers held a riffle. In front of the two lines stood a man of average build, with short purple hair and a scar above his head. His uniform had multiple ribbons on it.

The Thousand sunny finally docked and the crew slowly left the ship with Luffy leading. Luffy walked up to the marine with a huge grin, "hello Coby"

"Luffy-san" Coby said, he gave him a salute.

"Isn't it illegal for an Admiral to salute a pirate…especially the king?" Luffy asked.

Coby smirked slightly, "I'd like anyone to tell me otherwise" he dropped the salute and his eyes softened, "truth be told I never really thought you'd give yourself up like you did Luffy-san"

"That's what happens when you have great Nakama Coby; you'd be willing to do whatever you want for them…even give your life up"

Coby nodded, "You're not running away are you?"

"No, you don't have to wrap me up in sea stone or anything" Luffy said with a chuckle.

Coby's face fell into a neutral line before he turned his back to Luffy, "attention!" the marines stood straight.

"Right face!"

The marines pivoted their feet and faced the direction of the town.

"Forward March!"

The Straw hat pirates stayed silent as they followed the marines to the execution grounds. The march was completely silent save for the echo of footsteps sounding off the gravel road they stepped on. Finally they walked out of the dark alley and Luffy couldn't help but smile seeing the entire town gathered in the execution grounds.

The townsfolk stared at him and began to murmur amongst themselves upon seeing Luffy and his crew. Luffy looked back at the straw hat crew and nodded in understanding as his crew separated from him and made their way to the execution scalp fold.

Coby stopped the marines and stared back at Luffy, "someone's here to see you" he stepped aside and Luffy was surprised seeing a man with red hair standing in front of him.

"SHANKS!" Luffy said.

"Hey Luffy, good to see yah again, though I wish it would've been under better circumstances than this" the red haired man said.

"Yeah…" Luffy pulled his straw hat out of his head and held it to Shanks, "…here, this is yours"

Shanks stayed silent as he stared at the hat. He could almost see the countless battles Luffy had gone through for the last twelve years just by staring at the hat. He saw the memories with his friends, the good and the bad.

"Luffy, I can't accept it" he said after a while, shaking his head.

"Why? It's your hat, you said to give it back when I became a great pirate"

Shanks smiled sadly, "that is true…but…it's become a part of you Luffy, just by staring at it I can see everything you've been through with that Straw Hat" he shook his head, "it's yours now Luffy"

Luffy stayed silent before placing the hat on his head again.

"After seeing my captain executed here I never thought I'd come back here" Shanks said looking around, "…I'm going to miss you Luffy…I'll tell the others you said Hello"

Luffy nodded, "see you around Shanks"

The Pirate King watched as Shanks departed into the crowd before his gaze lifted to the execution platform were two marine soldiers stood side by side. He recognized one of them as Helmeppo but didn't recognize the other.

Luffy silently walked up the steps and gazed at the large gathering of people with a smile. On that platform he could see a cloaked figure wielding a scythe staring intently at Luffy through the void of his hood.

"_**Mugiwara no Luffy"**___the figure said upon seeing him. To Luffy he sounded like a man with a horrible agonizing thirst had gone years without drinking a glass of water. He stared at the cloaked figure with a bored look on his face.

"_**You were lucky several times…this time Straw-hat…your time is…"**_

"Hey, can you tell me all your bullshit some other time? I'm going to go say goodbye to my friends" Luffy said, turning his back on death.

Death's eyes glowed faintly beneath the void of his hood but he stayed silent.

He walked to the edge of the platform and stared at the buildings there he could see marines on several buildings armed to their teeth with sea stone bullets if he attempted an escape. He crouched down on the edge of the platform and stared at his crew who had pushed to get to the front in order to see their captain for the last time, "This will be my last order as Captain everyone" the straw hats paid attention.

"Sail together one last time and complete all of your dreams…I'm entrusting the entire crew to you…take care of it" he said, taking his straw hat off and placing it on the head of the new captain.

Nami instantly broke down crying when he placed the Straw Hat on her head. Sanji embraced her and she cried on his shoulder.

Luffy walked to the center of the platform before he took his coat off and folded on the ground in front of him. He smiled before he kneeled in the center. The cloaked figure stood behind him, his scythe reared back as if he was about to swing a baseball. The two marines stood next to him holding swords to his throat.

Monkey D. Garp stared down at his grandson before sighing, "you would've made a great marine Luffy…it's a shame really…I always thought you'd be burying me and not the other way around" he then unfolded the scroll he had with him and began to read aloud to the now silent crowd gathered, "Monkey D. Luffy, for waging war against the government and destroying countless marine battleships…you…" Garp forced himself to read on, "…you are here-hereby sentenced to…to death…by b-beheading" he finished and rolled his scroll up. "I-If you have any last words…say them now"

"I have a few things to say Grandpa…"

Garp looked down at his grandson.

"…I never regret the choice I made to become a pirate instead of a marine like you always did, I wanted to choose my own path instead of following the one you laid out for me" Luffy said.

He turned to his crew, "I swear we'll all see each other again…ALL OF YOU ARE MY NAKAMA IN THIS LIFE AND THE NEXT!" he screamed out.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" his Nakama screamed out either half blinded by tears (Nami, Sanji, Ussop & Chopper) or nodding while shedding them silently (Zoro and Robin) Brook just nodded but it could be implied that he was crying.

Smoker was one of the marines viewing the execution when he saw it. There was no mistaking the silhouette that appeared behind Luffy. Both had the same identical grin on their faces and when the silhouette of Gold. D Roger grinned and laughed. Luffy laughed in unison with him. When that laugh escaped his lips Monkey D. Luffy the worlds second and last King of Pirates was executed in Louge town just as Gol D. Roger was Thirty-Two years ago…laughing directly at the face of death. The Golden Age of Piracy…had ended.

1-1-1

Please Read and Review. Thank you.


	2. Prolouge Part 2: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

"Refer to speech"

"**Screaming or an attack being called"**

'_Thoughts'_

-Sound effect-

Summary: This is my take on what will happen at the end of One Piece. Also, this will connect to my Teen Titan's/ One Piece Crossover remake.

_**Prologue: Aftermath**_

_**LougeTown 3 years after Luffy's Execution**_

"So this is it then?"

"Looks like it Marimo"

"It's a damn shame; you guys were all super company for the past fifteen years"

"I'm...I-I'm really going to miss all of you bastards!"

"Ah, c'mon Chopper don't cry..." a cracked voice said, "I-I'll..." Ussop's voice cracked again and he hugged the deer tightly, sobbing uncontrollably.

"We'll keep in touch...after all, we are Nakama" a female voice said.

"You're right Nami" Robin said, cheerfully.

"It was really nice getting to know all of you...my heart would ache if I had one"

The seven remaining members of the Straw hat crew stood silent in the bar they had entered. The crew had finally ended their last voyage into the grand line. A scroll containing every drawn out island in the grand line was clutched in Nami's hand as proof.

They each nodded before raising their glasses high, "To Monkey D. Luffy" they said in unison before clanking their glasses together and downing their drinks.

1-1-1

The straw hat crew had lived on with their lives until the end after their disbanding.

Roronoa Zoro had defeated Hawk-eyes Mihawk fifteen years ago and had already achieved the rank of the world's greatest swordsman before the execution, he achieved the third largest bounty in the world (830,000,000 beli), next to Monkey D. Luffy (1,000,000,000,000 beli) and his brother "Flaming fist" Portugas D Ace (970,000,000 beli), he returned to pirate hunting alongside Johnny and Yosaku for a short moment before returning to his old dojo as the assistant sensei and then after getting enough money opened a dojo for the Santoryu style. The students of his dojo would see his style in action due to the fact that Zoro would get challenges for his title. His record stands at 1'000 – 0.

Nami formerly known the "Cat Burglar" then known as the "The Weather Mistress" (former bounty 315,000,000 beli) had drawn her map of the world after the straw hat crew had completed their second trip to the grand line and made large amounts of money from the sailors and pirates she sold it to.

Ussop (formerly known as "Sogeking", Former bounty 565,000,000 beli) had returned to his village. He had taken the teachings and believes of the warriors of Elbaph to heart and he had become a brave pirate like his father. He had returned to tell the stories of his travels to Miss Kaya and his former pirate crew members Carrot, union and Pepper.

Speaking of doctors, Chopper (formerly the "Cotton Candy Lover" then known as the "Fighting Reindeer" and now known as the "Miracle Doctor" with a former bounty of 396,000,000) returned to drum kingdom and became the head doctor of his home after Dr Kureha passed away. There has yet to be a disease that he couldn't cure.

Sanji (formerly known as "The Black Leg", former bounty 825,000,000 beli) had found the all blue during the Thousand Sunny's first trip to the grand line and later when Zeff died, Sanji inherited the Baratie from him and opened a second ocean going restaurant in the all blue itself.

Nico Robin (Formerly known as "The Demon Child" with a bounty of 800,000,000) had achieved her goal and found the true history of the world during her adventures with the crew. The unknown true history would remain just that...after reading the Rio Poneglyph the cave were Gold Roger had stored One Piece was destroyed. The crew had managed to escape with enough of the treasure to give proof to everyone that Luffy was the new Pirate king.

Franky (AKA Cutty Flan and formerly known as "Cyborg Franky" with a former price of 500,000,000 on his head) accomplished his goal of building his dream ship when the crew reached Raftel on 'Thousand Sunny' he returned to water 7 after the execution to help Iceburg accomplish his dream of making Water 7 into a ship.

Last but not least, Brook (known as "The Skeletal Musician" with a bounty of 390,000,000) spent the rest of his days with Crocus and Laboon in their promised cape.

Luffy's older brother Ace returned to the white beard crew limping badly with black beards head, finally completing his mission he was given years ago. He received news of his brother's execution and the crew was surprised when he smiled but still cried saying, "its how he would've wanted to go," Upon learning of the death of Whitebeard and Marco Ace was instantly promoted to the captain of his crew.

On the anniversary of Luffy's death the members of the straw hat crew would each fill a cup with red wine and give a silent toast to the man that made their current lives possible and down the cup in a single gulp on the exact hour, minute and second every time in unison despite the fact they were in separate locations around the world.

-Fin-


End file.
